


Conflicts

by GiveMeSomeWater



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeSomeWater/pseuds/GiveMeSomeWater





	Conflicts

Christmas Season was over, the time everyone pretended to be best friends with everybody and even forgot some fights that were long ago. Christmas was the season to kiss ones ass. That wasn’t particularly bad. What was bad, was the time after, when everybody dropped that behavior. Maybe it just seemed that way, but the time after Christmas everyone was giving each other a hard time. Fights everywhere. Not fun. Really. 0/10 enjoyable.  
This, of course, happened every year. So when this period started, nobody was surprised when it happened. To put it bluntly, everyone waited for it. Which led to a build up pressure. Which made everyone more nervous. That again just increased the chance someone got involved into a conflict. It really was a doom loop.  
The surprise really wasn’t that big, when Mark and Haechan got on each others nerves again, had a fight and hugged each other on the next day as if nothing had happened. The surprise really wasn’t that big, when Doyoung and Ten were mean to each other, but suddenly couldn’t laugh about it anymore, got into a fight but still continued to be mean to each other as if nothing had happened. It was a little bit more of a surprise when Taeil and Taeyong got into a fight. It was still a mystery what about, why it happened and if they were ok again. But since Taeil and Taeyong were pretty decent human beings, chances were high, that everything was fine.   
What surprised everyone in the NCT Households, was the current conflict between Jaemin and Jeno. It really was intense. Kind of. Because Jeno and Jaemin couldn’t fight intensely. Even if they wanted to. But it got close. Since Jeno was the first one to complained to Renjun Jaemin had to go to Jisung. Jisung wasn’t really a help. After 5 minutes he was already bored to death. 

“You two have the dumbest fights all the time”, he complained.   
“He started it”, a whine.   
“Mhm. Tell me again what happened. I still can’t believe what happened”, Jisung yawned boredly.   
“You know what happened. I told you twice”, Jaemin continued to whine.   
“Well maybe you should talk to each other about it and not tell Renjun and me”, Jisung tried.   
“I have the feeling he doesn’t want to”, Jaemin wailed. 

 

“How could he say something like this? I am hurt. And it was completely exaggerated”, Jeno said, nodding to himself for self-affirmation.  
“Your answer also was”, Renjun tried carefully, as he padded the head of a clingy Jeno.   
“Extreme times call for extreme measures. Why do you think he was so mean and then just went away?”, Jeno asked.   
“Knowing Nana he probably thought you wanted to start a fight and then was sad. As you are too. You really should talk to each other about it”, Renjun tried. Jaemin probably went to Jisung, who hopefully has said the same, so that these two could be civil with each other again.   
“Maybe. But what if he doesn’t want to see me? Renjuniiiiii can you ask him? Please do. You are the best friend in the world. I will buy you snacks”, Jeno whined.   
Renjun sighed. What choice did he have?

 

Three hours later, everything was set. The two of them. On one bed. Ready to start a civil conversation. With Renjuns threats in mind.   
“Why did you said that to my cat?”, Jeno asked at the same time Jaemin started with: “Why did you started to bash my usage of plushies again?”  
“I said your cat was ugly because you attacked me! And then you said you would throw all my plushies away! Why would you say something like that?” Jaemin started to complain.   
“How could you say that to my cat?!” Jeno asked angered.   
“I already told you! Now apologize to me!” Jaemin said.   
“No one can bully my cat! It is my cat! The most beautiful cat in the world! Obviously every cat is beautiful, but I have the prettiest! So stop bullying my cat! You are just jealous!” Jeno said, seriously offended for his cat.   
“Ok calm down. Just stop saying that I abandon my plushies!” Jaemin demanded.   
“Do you swear to never bully my cat again? Because it is my cat and the best cat in the world”, Jeno asked, glaring at Jaemin.   
“If you stop saying that I abuse my plushies, then yes”, Jaemin said.   
“It’s a deal”, Jeno glared. 

Outside the room Renjun looked at Jisung.   
“You know, when he told me what happed I thought they played a prank on us. But apparently not!”  
Jisung shrugged: “ I don’t care. I just hope they never fight again, for my sake.”

 

And so another one of the pointless arguments in the post christmas time ended.

 

Note: This is a birthday present for my friend. She loves cats and I think Jeno only became her second Ult because of his cat. Sorry if I exposed you. Anyways: Happy Birthday! I hope you liked it. You owe me sleep. Yes, this is the worst present ever. I apologize *Virtual hug* *Kboo heart*   
(Yes, I always give strange and cringy presents)


End file.
